


I find strength in you

by 1Astrum1



Category: Star Wars Legends, Star Wars Old EU, Star Wars The New Jedi Order
Genre: Ben Skywalker is a Solo, Comfort Sex, F/M, Incest, Marakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Astrum1/pseuds/1Astrum1
Summary: Mara and Anakin go to Dantooine to allow Mara time off from the ongoing vong war to recuperate from her long illness, induced by Nom Anor's poison, in her nephew Mara sees power, decisive leadership, and a willingness to win. Qualities her husband has been somewhat lacking in as of late.





	I find strength in you

**Author's Note:**

> There was long a theory made popular by a certain Thrawn McEwok in the days of the old EU, that during the Yuuzhan Vong War Mara Jade and Anakin Solo had what amounted to an off screen sexual liasion. While he has since renounced this idea, it did percolate through the fandom. And probable typos such as Jacen being referred to as Ben's uncle in Ascension have in my view made it a lasting subtextual idea within the old EU. Something that if you squint really hard enough, can say happened. Not canon, but not decisively non Canon. As the subtext is there.

Her whole body ached. Her head ached, her stomach ached, her inner organs were degrading. But she had to keep it at bay, there was a war going on, Luke needs me, the Jedi need me, Leia needs me, Jaina needs me. Mara repeated to herself, time and time again, while directing the energies of the force to beat back the disease that had so weakened her body, taken her out of the fight, made her feel useless. And if there was anything Mara hated, it was useless idleness. 

But this trip was not simply a vacation, no it was intended to give her time to recuperate, meditate, and perhaps push the disease back. Then she could return to her job, to doing what she did best. 

Breaking from her contemplation, Mara forced herself up from her sleeping quarters on the Jade Sabre, the ship had reached Dantooine, she could sense the presence of life on the planet in the force and more mundanely. She noticed the ship had ceased moving through hyperspace. 

Getting up slowly she forced herself to to the door, to find it opening with her younger nephew waiting for her. "Are you doing alright Aunt Mara?" Anakin asked? His wide blue eyes staring at her own green ones. "It's alright Anakin, I don't need you to escort me" Ignoring her, Anakin grabbed her arm and carried walked with her to the cockpit of the Jade Sabre. 

From the Viewscreen stood Dantooine hanging in the interstellar void, green and empty. Anakin was already at the controls of the ship, making the measured descent into the planet's atmosphere. 

A few moments later, the ship landed, in a green clearing surrounded by trees and grass. With what appeared to be a nearby stream less than a kilometer away from where the ship landed. 

Gathering her personal affects, Mara and then Anakin left the ship, and made for the nearby wooded area north of where they had landed. 

"Pretty" Mara said, sardonically, the planet was relaxing, but beyond the pleasant scenery, was of little note beyond its historical significance. As both a site of a Jedi academy long before in the days of the old republic, and a rebel outpost in the early days of the galactic civil war. She and Anakin set up a makeshift encampment near the ship and she began to meditate into the night. Focusing all her power on holding back the disease, that threatened to consume her from the inside out.  
*******  
Anakin had been glad to accompany his aunt on this excursion, apart of him wanted to be at the frontlines, fighting the vong, with Tahiri, arguing with his brother, and flying missions with his sister. But he wanted more than that, to see his aunt recover, to help her overcome her ailment. 

For the past few nights, he had been meditating with her, adding his power to her own, to help stall the disease's progress, fighting a battle in her body with the force to keep the vong toxins at bay. After one session, she had been in better states enough to take a swim in the nearby stream. She had enjoyed it, and he had taken off his tunic and long pants and lept into the water with her, splashing and laughing. It was good to see her happy...but then she had needed to rest. Physical exertion was something his aunt loved, but also accelerated the disease's progress. 

Now they sat cross legged by a campfire he had ignited, right outside the ship, "I know you'll recover aunt Mara, we'll beat this". She chuckled, "with your help, I give myself a 100% chance of beating this!" Anakin knew she was indulging him... yet also she seemed genuine. By the fire they rested He gazed into her deep green eyes, filled with humor, life, strength, and warmth. And she gazed back, looking at him with affection and also...was it admiration? Respect? "You know Anakin, your uncle thinks you'll be likely to succeed him as Jedi Grandmaster" Anakin felt his cheeks blush, but was not surprised. "You make a natural leader, your charismatic, decisive but also caring, you know when to stop talking and when to act" Mara's tone changed as she ended this sentence, her voice both praising, but also somewhat of a complaint. "Luke hasn't been as active or as decisive as the Jedi needs him to be, as the galaxy needs him to be" While Anakin's immediate inclination was to defend his uncle, he could not but agree with Mara, Luke had been vacillating, limiting what the Jedi could do, and not leading, at least not as much Anakin felt his uncle should be. As much as he respected and loved him. Over the fire, he looked at her green eyes, and then over her body, his aunt was in a mixed tunic and jump suit, black colored and tight fitting. He felt a sudden stirring, in his midsection, and for a moment remembered Tahiri with whom he had shared a kiss in a closet. But his aunt's eyes remained locked with his own.  
********  
Mara had not intended to speak with such negativity towards Luke, but the disease and the time spent in meditation and recuperation had loosened her filter. But it was true though, Luke was caught up worrying about all the politics and philosophy, and how the Jedi should handle the war, and not actually handling the war. At the present instant, her eyes were locked with her nephew's blue eyes. He had such a handsome face, and was so strong, recently having turned 17, his body fit and healthy, fine tuned by years of training at the Yavin IV Academy and hardened by the war. She looked down to his pants, and noticed a bulge at their center, and she could not look away. 

They moved closer together, their legs locking and arms and hands holding, Anakin was so strong, so good, so filled with potential, the force humming in him like the running engine of a star ship, and he gazed at her chest, her legs, her torso, so fit and strong even with her disease, they were both suffering, Anakin had pushed himself harder and harder, after Chewbacca's death and han's grief driving him away from his family, simply being in his presence made Mara feel stronger, she leaned in just to hug him and kiss his cheek, the kiss of an aunt, but then, then their lips met. Surprised but then calmed by Anakin's presence in the force, neither pulled away.  
******  
Anakin Solo found so much to admire in his aunt, her pragmatism, her always funny wit, much better than Jacen's legendarily bad jokes, her skill with a lightsaber and piloting, but more than that her inner strength, something that could not be crushed or suppressed. Now he met his aunt's ferocity with his own, attacking her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her up and pushing her from the campsite, to the docked ship, and into the sleeping quarters... Attacking her neck, as she moaned into his mouth.  
*******  
It felt so damn good, Solo's really could kiss couldn't they!? Luke's kisses were good in their own way, tender and exploratory and soft, Anakin's were aggressive, demanding, passionate. He pushed her up the rampart of her ship, with Anakin tugging at her jumpsuit, trying to pull it away, and she grabbing his tunic, as they blindly punched the keys to the room and found her bed... Hurriedly, she undid his pants and tunic, and then removed his undergarments, as he threw off her jump shirt and used the force to push down her tight pants, moments later they were enraptured together, entirely naked. He thrust into her, claiming her as his own, he was a natural, Mara wondered if he had ever done with Tahiri, or the number of girls that followed him around, their cries of joy and unvarnished want echoed on the empty world of Dantooine. She also remembered vaguely, a command she had been given, in another time, another life, feeling as if it was being done... As he released himself into her and fell asleep, their arms wrapped together. For a brief second, Mara wished that Anakin was Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> The reference to a command far away is referring to Palpatine's last order "you will luke Skywalker", proponents of Marakin sometimes bring this up as evidence for the theory, arguing that Mara was subconsciously still seeking to fulfill that order. In that she would "kill" his bloodline. 
> 
> Also Mara referring to Anakin as a natural-the Old EU was mostly implicit when it came to sex. And hence it is implied that before marrying Luke she slept with Lando Calrissian, and Kyle Katarn. Even if she denies or understates these later. 
> 
> The reason why I wanted to do this, is because as much discussion about the subtextual hints of Marakin there is(or was I should say) I have never seen a fic done actually doing its premise. So I decided to take up the task myself.
> 
> Also it's only technical incest I suppose, given that Mara and Anakin aren't blood related but only through marriage.


End file.
